The Anc Returns
by HOGITTO
Summary: Read the Anc Returns now HOGITTO commands you


THE ANC  
RETURNS… DUMDUMDUM  
           AN ORIGINAL YUGIOH_yourmove_ STORY BY HOGITTO  
             you spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right right round round  
  


Disclaimer- I guess Kazuki Takahashi owns YuGiOh_yourmove- that's what the cards say.  
  
_

Authors note- I'M number one! HOGITTO is the combination of theunknownwriter AND THE GREAT GOD HOTUU. The unknownwriter is the typist and GREAT HOTUU is the brains.  
  
  
    It was a dark and stormy night. Yugi, Bakura and Tristan were watching Joey duel Pegasus. This is after Joey had lost his Red Eyes Black Dragon. The score is tied at 2000. There are no cards on the field. It's Pegasus' move. "fart noise"   
  
Peg- Well, Joey boy, let's see how you like this! I summon parrot dragon in attack mode!  I'll also lay these 5 cards face down!    "fart noise".  
Joe- Well I play baby dragon in attack mode…  
Peg- trap hole  
Joe- Fine, then! Time wizard, go…  
Peg- house of adhesive tape  
Joe… I have another move! Grave digger on your relinquished!   
Peg- eatgaboon  
Joe- What the… it's like he can see my hand without looking at it… but… but he already lost his millennium eye! What's going on?   
Peg- Hahahahahahahahahahahhahaahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha! I have constructed a new millennium item! The Millennium stick!(it's just a piece of bark.) The millennium stick has the same powers as the eye! Hahahahahahahaahahhahahahahahhaahhahahahaahha!!!  
Whispers on microphone "what do you see now, Kimo?" "Uh, hes got Giltia the D Knight and copycat in his hand" "thanks"  
Joe- did you say something?   
Peg- No?  
Joe- Oh. Ok. YOUR MOVE!!  
  
**_  
_****_In the shadows it watches, waiting for it's chance. The millennium Anc laugh's to itself . Soon you will all pay, it thinks. Soon you will all no true pain…_**   
  
Back to the duel!  
Peg- Well you shouldn't be talking u little bitch you're the one who lost your Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
Joe- At least I didn't lose my fuckin millennium eye you fuckin son of a slut!  
Peg- YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME???!!!!  
They both jump into the arena and start a brawl!  
Tristan- Yo lets get in on this shit!  
Bakura- hell yea!  
Yugi- cmon you guys stop it don't fight  
Spirit of the puzzle comes out  
Yami Yugi- Hell yea!  
Peg- *stabbing Joey with the millennium stick* How do you like that?!!  
Yami Yugi- that's it Weevil its time to duel!  
Weevil- where did I come from?  
Yami Yugi- doesn't matter  
5 minutes later  
Yami Yugi- I summon glahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
Yami Yugi is dead  
Yugi- ……  
Weevil- well I guess I win by default  
Yugi- how the hell am I supposed to win duels now?  
Millennium Anc:**_Already_****_ one of you has fallen!!!!!_  
Bakura- IT'S THE MILLENIUM ANC!!!!!!!!  
Peg- IT'S THE ANC!!!!!!!  
Weevil- im gettin the hell out of here  
Millenium Anc- **_Noone_****_ shall escape!  
_**Weevil- Glahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
Weevil is dead  
Tristan- no.  
Yugi- that's it millennium anc… I challenge you to a duel  
Millenium Anc- ****_as you wish but wait one second._  
Tristan and Bakura are dead  
Millenium Anc- ****_now lets duel_  
  
**

Yugi-8000 Millenium Anc-8000  
  
Yugi- I summon Celtic guardian, in attack mode!(FART NOISE)  
Millenium Anc- **_I am going to stop speaking in this weird voice cause its getting really annoying_ . Now I summon Goblin Attack Force equipped with 3 axe of despairs! And I'll attack  
Yugi- Celtic Guardian!!!!!  
  
**

Yugi-3800 Millenium Anc-8000  
  
Yugi- Ill play swords of revealing light, and ill play Beta the magnet warrior in defense mode.  
Millenium Anc- You should of have attacked my Goblins for they had switched to defense mode, but that doesn't matter. I play 3 tremendous fires and use 2 dian keto's and a red medicine, and then I sacrifice my Goblin for Summoned Skull.  
Yugi-800 Millenium Anc-8000  
  
Yugi- I have no moves  
Millenium Anc- ill polymerize the 5 dragons in my hand to form mythic dragon and ill use stop defense and harpies feather duster. Summoned Skull attack Beta.  
Millenium Anc- you have lost.  
Yugi is dead.  
Mai and Kaiba come in.  
Kaiba- wat the hell happened in here?  
Mai is dead  
Kaiba- Nani?  
Millenium Anc- do you dare challenge me?  
Kaiba- no.  
Kaiba is dead.  
Yami Yugi wakes up.  
Yami Yugi- *sings* _Hey guys its me! I bet you thought that I was dead, but when the Millenium Anc stabbed me in the back of my head I just got a slight coma and dreamt about gettin head!  
Everybody wakes up singing.  
There are obstacles in the world but you can never let your hard work down for you cant break a spirit and you cant kill a dream... Do you have anymore…  
Everbody except Yami Yugi dies again  
Yami Yugi- alrite anc its time to duel!!  
*Millenium Anc wakes up*   
Millenium Anc- wat?  
Yami Yugi- its time to duel!!  
Millenium Anc- o alrite. Ill play 3 tremendous fires, one ookazi, use pot of greed, use 2 more ookazis, and play one monster face down.  
  
_

Yami Yugi-3400 Millenium Anc-6500  
  


Yami Yugi- wat? Um…I play black magic curtain and summon the dark magician, Dark Magic attack!!  
Millenium Anc- with your attack you flip up my(fart noise)cyber jar.  
Yami Yugi- My 5 cards are 3 petit moths and 2 thousand eyes idols.  
Millenium Anc- I drew 3 pieces of exodia and 2 penguin soldiers.  
Yami Yugi- ill play one card face down and its your move.  
Millenium Anc- I flip up my penguin soldiers and bring the 3 pieces of exodia back to my hand. Ill also send 1 of your petit moths back to your hand.  
Yami Yugi- ill activate my trap card, eye of truth. My eye knows all, sees all.  
Millenium Anc- alrite heres my hand. The 2 arms and 2 legs of exodia, sangan, and dark hole.  
Yami Yugi- shit  
Millenium Anc- your move

Yami Yugi- heart of the cards… Yes! Ill use reborn the monster on the dark magician and ill also play magical pimp energy which sacrifices my other 4 monsters to change my dark magician into its strongest form, THE PIMP MAGICIAN!(Attack 6600 Defense 3.73).  Pimp magician blow your whistle!

A bunch of hoes come out and surround the Pimp Magician.  He points his Pimp Stick at the 2 penguin soldiers and they go screw them to death.

Now ill use pimp magic attack! Since your life points are up for direct assault you lose everything.  
Yami Yugi-3400 Millenium Anc-0  
  
  
Millenium Anc goes super saiyan.  
Millenium Anc- kamehameha!  
Yami Yugi- No what am I gonna do? Hears Grandpa's voice  
_Use the stick Yugi_  
Yami Yugi- I am not Yugi! But I will still use your advice. *grabs the millennium stick and throws it at the kamehameha blast*.  
The Millenium Anc's attack burns through the stick and hits Yami Yugi in the head killing him.  
_What the hell I tried_  
Yami Yugi is dead. Again.  
Mokuba comes in and chucks a rock at the Millennium Anc.  
The Millenium Anc is dead.  
Mokuba is dead.  
HOGITTO- I'm number 1!!!!  
Now he sings a little song_  
Now that's the end of our play, theres nothing more today, we gotta go, theres no more show, o that's it for our play, hey!_  
  
         THE END?

(fart noise)  
  


Kimo is dead


End file.
